The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to an antenna for a mobile communication terminal which can be extended by users, selectively, in two stage so as to obtain an enhanced reception sensitivity of a mobile communication terminal and is configured to be less damaged by a frequent extension thereof.
In general, an antenna functions as a receiver for receiving a radio frequency from an exterior and as a transmitter for transmitting a signal from other internal apparatuses to an exterior. Most radio communications system adopts antennas.
Such an antenna is simple in configuration, and a study on physical characteristics of antennas and an optimized antenna length is in progress so that an exterior noise generated from other devices may be eliminated and an environment with obstacles, for example, buildings, may be overcome.
Specifically, functions of the antenna significantly increase when mounted to a mobile communication terminal. This is to effectively receive the transmitted radio frequency and provide an excellent communication quality to users.
Conventional antennas mounted to a mobile communication terminal are structured to allow users to extend an antenna knob from an interior of the mobile communication terminal.
However, length of the mobile communication terminal is tending to decrease, thus decreasing the antenna length. Thus-decreased length of antenna deteriorates communication quality, therefore, mobile communication terminal manufacturers overcome such problems by adding circuits for controlling the lowered communication quality.
However, it is more desirable to receive an excellent signal and amplify the same than to delete a noise in the received signal. Therefore, a method of elongating the antenna length regardless of the size of the mobile communication terminal, is required.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an antenna which can be extended regardless of the size of mobile communication terminal.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided an antenna for a mobile communication terminal including: a hollow support rod mounted in a mobile communication terminal; an antenna rod slidably mounted in the hollow rod; an assist antenna rod slidably mounted into a portion of the antenna rod; and an antenna fixing unit for defining movement range of the antenna rod and fixing the same, in which a portion of an end of the assist antenna rod is rolled toward an inner space thereof.